A new Begining
by babigurl7566
Summary: Jenna is a girl who had some troubles in her life, untill Pansy Parkinson came and helped her though. but it wasnt untill that next year that Jenna was introduced to pansys friends when she discovered that pansy was fake. Jenna not wanting Pansy to find o
1. From past to present

Jenna Rosier is in her 5th year at her Boarding school. But it's not just any Boarding school. Normal Boarding schools require school books for math, English, history and science. Hogwarts school requires school books for the history of magic,. Arithmancy, potions, defense against dark arts, charms, Herbology, etc. So what would a student need these classes for? Well, if you're capable of magical learning and/or your parents are witches or wizards, you just might need to be taught these to survive in the magical world.

For Jenna, she was taught muggle learning ever since she was five. When she turned 11, her mother and father, (both purebloods) sought that it was time to open her up to the magical world. Of course at first she was dumbfounded, thinking that magic was just part of a fairytale. She was confused, but entranced.

Jenna was sent off to Beauxbatons for her 1st throught 3rd year. and thought it was troubling. She didnt make any friends so it wasnt hard to transfer schools. So for her 4th year she joined Hogwarts. The Tradition there was quite different from Beauxbatons. At hogwarts the years are sorted into houses:

Gryffindor,Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Considering that her parents were both in slytherin, she would be too, And she was. She kept to herslef most of her 4th year. She didnt make any friends. But just one aquaintance. Pansy Parkinson was there to help her one day when Jenna was in teh bathroom crying. Ever since Jenna only let Pansy aproach her. Its not like Jenna was ugly or anything, no. she was very pretty, she just kept her strawberry blonde hair up in a bun, she had green eyes wich hid behind horned rimmed glasses. She refused to change her look for aynone, but for some reason Pansy got her to do so over that comming summer.

So Summer came and went, and it was time for Jennas 5th year of hogwarts. Jenna felt like a new person. She agreed to make her hiar stray down for the remainder of the year, unless it was an occasion. She also finally used her contacts. Jenna felt like she had changed for the better.


	2. To Hogwarts we go

"come on Jennie! Get up, get up, and get up!" Jenna's mom called from the kitchen.

"The train leaves the station in 1 hour!" she continued.

"_The train? Oh shit, the train! Hogwarts!" _Jenna thought.

She quickly got dressed, not bothering with what her hair looked like. Brushing her hair straight, jenna rushed to get her contacts in.

"Mum! We still have to get Pansy!" she cried.

"no worries, she's already here!" Jenna paused.

"Hey, Jennie! Hurry up, we got 20 minutes!" Pansy called from downstairs.

"hi, pansy!" Jenna called from the hall. She walked towards her mirror and stared at herself for a minute, she screwed up her face and scrunched her nose and _poof! _Her hair was poker straight and her makeup flawless. "_Its great being an morphamanagus." _She started to walk away when she stopped abruptly. She turned around and stared at the mirror again. After a second, lightly colored pink highlights appeared in her hair. "_That's better." _

5 minutes later Jenna, Pansy, Jeff and her mom met down in the living room in front of the fireplace. Jeff is Jenna's younger brother who's starting his 1st year. Within seconds, they arrive on platform 9 ¾ placing their trunks onto the baggage cart; they entered the train right before the whistle blew.

"Be good, and don't forget to write!" her mom called out to her 2 kids.

Jenna found her brother and showed him a cart full of other first years. One he knew, so Jenna let him be. She walked by most of the compartments and finally found Pansy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jenna, these compartment's full." Inside were two other girls which Jenna did not know, and on the opposite side was a blonde boy, a chubbier one, and a tall one. She recognized the blonde one as "Malfoy" not knowing if its his real name or a nickname.

"well, we'll make room.." Malfoy said shoving the other 2 boys down. Surprisingly, there was enough room for her to slip in.

After she sat down, Pansy said, "Okay then, Jenna, this is Millicent Bulstrode, Penny Walker," then pointing to Jennas side, "Greg Goyle, Vinnie Crabbe, and Drco Malfoy. Everybody, this is Jenna Rosier"

Everyone either said or waved hi, but Draco took Jennas hand and kissed it lightly, not to rough, but just enough to show he was a gentleman. "Pleasure to meet you, Jenna. You can call me Draco, or Malfoy, whichever you prefer."

Jenna blushed hard and as she did so, she could have sworn she saw Pansy roll her eyes, which made her smile uncontrollably.

The girl called Penny spoke up."so Jenna, are you new this year?"

Pansy quickly jumpwed to answer the question before Jenna could even open her mouth."Last year she was, but she was basically an outcast, you know,. kept to herself, untill I saved her."

Quite amazed by what she said, all Jenna could do was give a faint smile.

"Oh, I dont remember seeing you at all, what house are you in?" Draco asked.

finally Jenna got to talk, "Slytherin."

"Really? thats what we are all in. really awkward that i havent seen you before." he said.

"You have seen me before. Last year we almost collided taking a corner right before potions."

He went dumbstruck for a second. "Did you used to have glases, and wear your hair up?" he asked pointing to his head.

Very minutely, Jenna maneaged a yes. she ehard one of the girls giggle. Jenna blushed furriously.

"But i got contacts over the summer,"She said confidently, "glasses suck ass" she added.

"Well, at least you don't have glasses like Potter, hahaha" Draco have a heartly laugh. The others did too.

"uh...Potter who?" Everyone gave her a surprised look.

"You dont know who Harry Potter is?" Crabbe said.

"Sounds familiar, who is he?" Jenna asked.

Draco rised and started torwards thwe door. "Come, I'll show you, we owe Potter a visit anyway." he said winking at Crabbe and Goyle. Not knowing what was comming, Jenna followed.


	3. Betrayal

Draco opened the compartment door and inside were rather "random" people. One girl had long bushy hair. Another had short red hair. Another boy with the same, another girl reading a magazine upside down, a boy with black hair and glasses and one was holding an unusual plant. Jenna guessed that the one with glasses was Harry Potter.

"What?" the boy who was Harry asked.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." Jenna turned around to see that the other girls did not follow, so she went to go see if they were coming. Jenna stopped right before the compartment when she heard them talking inside. She caught Penny finishing a sentence.

"...she's too quiet" She finished.

"Did you see her face after I embarrassed her by calling her an outcast? Haha, I hope Draco doesn't fall for her, he's **_MINE_**." Pansy said.

"Well, weren't you guys going out earlier this year?" Millicent asked her.

"Yes, but he said it wasn't working, considering we've been friends forever. But I'm reeling him in again. But if that damned Rosier even so much as touch Draco, I'll throw the Crucacious curse on her." She said deadly.

Jenna backed away torwards Draco. Still arguing with Potter, faintly hearing Draco say, "I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps incase you step out of line." a girl shouted, "get out!" and nearly shattered the compartment door shut.

"Why do you get to boss them around like that?" Jenna asked curiously.

"well see, i'm head boy of slytherin, so that means i can give anyone detentions for going out of bounds, and order them about, its quite fun. But dont worry, i won't tell you what to do." he said with a sly smile, that made Jenna melt on the spot."but Pansy might. She is head girl, she has the same privelages. Just letting you know, she never warms up to girls like you, so be careful." Draco finished.Jenna eyed him.

"what do you mean, 'girls like me'?" She asked him.

Draco stoof there, as if he was thinking of an answer. "Well, girls that are prettier than her." he said with an adorable smile that looked as if it was painted on his face.

"oh...I already know she is fake, i heard her and her firends talking trash when we left the compartment, you used to date Pansy?" she asked.

Draco sighed, "Yes, earlier this year, It was a mistake, were nothing alike, even thought weve been friends since we were born.She thinks we'll get back together, but it wont happen."

Jenna looked at him confused. "Funny, she said she was 'Reeling you back in'."

Draco just laughed."She wishes."

Jenna and Malfoy walked into the compartment together with Crabbe and Goyle ahead of them. Pansy threw Draco a dirty look, everyone but Jenna saw it. "_I should have known she was a backstabber_." Jenna thought to herself.


	4. Hogwarts at last

It was only another ½ an hour before then train reached Hogwarts. Draco yawned.

"Another boring year at Hogwarts. Come on, Pansy, we have to do our Duty." Pansy got up and locked arms with Draco, giggling uncontrollably.

Jenna just rolled her eyes at Draco, he smiled and mouthed, _"Don't worry." _

After everyone departed from the train, Jenna saw Draco push one of the 1st years around off in the distance. She took a double take and realized that it was her brother! She pushed through the crowd hoping to reach him in time. In the process knocking someone clear on the ground. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Jenna looked down to see the boy on the train Draco was ragging on. "Oh, I'm sorry, Potter. I'll be more careful next time." She gave him a devilish smile, not to her knowledge, a lot like Dracos.

Harry stared at her like she committed a crime. As Jenna walked off she realized she was a little harsh for someone she didn't know. She turned around to see him still staring at her. On his forehead she saw a scar, what it resembled she thought was just her imagination, or did she really see a lightning bolt? She finally made her way over to her brother who seemed to be okay. "Are you okay, Jeff?" she asked him.

He nodded his head. "Good, now get on one of those boats okay?" He nodded again. Jenna proceeded to the carriages that were drawn by ghastly horses that looked like zombies. Other people don't seem bothered by them. She heard last year that they can only be visible by people who have seen someone die. This explained why Jenna could see them. She saw her Great-grandma die when she was 6. She caught Draco standing by one carriage ahead of her, looking to be saving it for someone.

"Hey Jenna, over here!" he called.

"_apparently he was saving it for me!"_ she thought. As she entered the carriage with Draco behind her, only Crabbe and Goyle were in it. _"Phew"_ she thought. Pansy wasn't in here. After a minute, the carriage jolted and started off to the castle.

"I can't believe that Weasley got Prefect. As much as I hate to say it, I would have thought Potter would have gotten it, considering he's Dumbledores' _pet. _Weasley is horrible at it, I saw Granger hitting him for not yelling at some first years. For once that mudblood has some sense in her."

It was if Jennas mind went into flashback. "_Weasley, it sounds so familiar…" _ But she couldn't remember.

"Jenna, are you alright?" She heard Draco asking her, but it sounded distant. Then she snapped back into reality. "Jenna?"

"Uh, yea sorry I spaced out. Who's Weasley?"

"The red head that was in Potters cart. Him and his sister. He has a whole family of freaks. 9 of them in fact. You would never guess that their purebloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world." Draco spit out.

"Um just curious, who is Granger?" She asked him, a little delayed.

"His mudblood lover, Hermione. She has no magic in her blood, but she apparently is great with magic, which is the only thing saving her right now. "

The carriage ride only lasted a few more minutes before they ended up at the front steps of Hogwarts. Not a few moments later Pansy and her friends appeared at either side of Jenna and Draco.

"I hope you get some sleep Jennie, you look really tired." Pansy told her. She smiled back even though she wasn't really being nice, she was being cruel.


	5. The Feast

The rest of the evening went by with the traditional sorting into houses with the sorting hat. Every couple minutes a House was called out. Afterwards, Professor Dumbledore spoke his 5 second speech, following the golden plates currently empty filling up with food. After what seemed like 20 minutes Professor Dumbledore stood up yet again.

"Now before you all take off with your full stomachs to your common rooms, I have some last minutes announcements. I'd like to welcome back our students, and to the teachers. And Welcome newcomers. This year we have Proffessor Grubbly-Plank, taking over for Our Proffessor Hagrid while he is out. Also, I'd like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark arts teacher, Proffessor Umbridge." A small clap sounded the hall while Dumbledore paused. "Also, to the first years, the forbidden forest is out of bounds, as so is the corridor on the 7th floor on the right hand side. Mr. Filch has added some more Banned items including; exploding cherries, wing wheezers, and mouth changing toffees. Although I find them very amusing, I had the misfourtune of coming across a Duck Bill Bite once…" He said only laughing to himself. Proffessor McGonigall gave him a look of disapproval. "Alright then, that is all for now, you are dismissed." He waved his hands as the doors to the great hall opened.

As the great hall emptied, Jenna noticed Harry walking by himself. She decided that she should apologize for being so rude.

"HARRY, HEY HARRY!" Jenna called; he turns around, hoping to be Cho Chang, but then frowns to realize its just Jenna. "What do you want, Jenna?" She pauses, not realizing he knew her name.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked.

Harry replied, "I heard Malfoy call you that, what do you want?" as he matted down his hair.

"I..I was just saying sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to be a jerk; I realized that you get enough of that from Draco." She finished.

Harry smiled, "and?"

"And what? I was just apologizing." Jenna said annoyingly.

He laughed heartily. "You were just apologizing?" She glanced at him nervously.

"yea, is that such a big deal?" she said again, annoyingly.

He looked away trying to hide a smile. "Mm, no." he couldn't help but laugh. Jenna playfully pushed him, but then quickly got searious.

"Lets start over, Hi, my name is Jenna Rosier," Jenna said in a hyper tone.

Harry laughed and took her hand. She felt a bolt of sensation though her body. Something she never felt before. Harry felt the same thing, but chose to ignore it.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter, how do you do?" He said in an undertone voice.

Both of them laughed as they walked through the 2nd corridor.

"Well, Harry, this is where I got to go, hope to see you later, maybe we can, share a butterbeer in Hogsmeade sometime." She said. He held her hand up and lightly kissed it, just as Draco did to her. And bid her goodnight. She walked back to the common room by herself. Right before entering, Crabbe and Goyle burst though the door.


	6. Eye Candy

"They said what?"

"Where are they?"

"How do you get in?"

"Tickle a pear, what?" Crabbe and Goyle whispered to themselves. The rushed past Jenna not even noticing her, then Draco walked out watching them take a corner, He then noticed her standing there giving him a questionable look.

"Those two, obsessed with food. I swear they have bottomless pits for stomachs." Draco chuckled as he spoke.

"where are they going?" She asked him.

"They caught word on how to get into the kitchen. I'm sure when they come back they'll have their fat arms full of food, that is, if they don't devour it before they reach here. Come on, Pansy and company are up in their Dormitory. So you don't have to worry about her saying anything." Draco replied to Jenna holding out his arm. Jenna started torwards the door linking arms with Draco glaring at him.

"Whoever said I was worried? I could care less about what she says about me, let her talk shit." Jenna said furiously. Jenna sat herself on the couch in front of the blazing fire in the Fireplace. Draco made his way to the couch opposite Jenna, smiling while staring at her. After a couple minutes of starting into the fire, Jenna realized that he has been staring at her since she sat down. She turned her attention to him, staring back.

"What?" She asked him abruptly, breaking his stare.

"Nothing, I just love it when you get mad, it's amusing." He laughed. Jenna switched couches so she was next to Draco to playfully smack him across the head.

"Well, I'm happy to see you find it _amusing._ But you know, it's not funny." She announced. His smile was swept off his face.

"I know," He went back to staring at her. She felt that he was being truthful. As she felt his gase yet again, she agreed to play games also. She stared back at him. After about 5 minutes, they sat there not blinking.

"I think I just saw you blink," he managed to say. Jenna smiled.

"I think you saw wrong." She shifted herself into a better position so he could have a better view. "This is better," she whispered. For what felt like an eternity, they sat there endlessly gazing into each others eyes, only a couple times breaking the silence to ask each other random questions.

A few minutes later Jenna saw Dracos eyes start to water. Following a quick flicker of his eye lids.

"Ha! You just lost." Jenna sighed. He wiped his eye and continued to stare. "Oh, what? You want a re-match?" She laughed when he nodded his head.


	7. Let it bloom

As they sat through another match, Jenna realized that they were getting closer and closer with every passing moment. Draco also noticed it too, for he was motioning towards her as well. When they were no more than an inch apart, he seized the moment and went for a sweet peck on the lips. Even though Jenna knew it was coming, she wasn't prepared for it. When they both pulled away, she gazed at him, after a few seconds he realized that he shouldn't have done that. He began to say something, but Jenna put her fingers to his lips signaling him not to say anything. It was her turn. She kissed him back, this time longer than 5 seconds. Apparently he agreed it was right, because he kissed her back. It wasn't long before it got too intense to where she had to pull the plug.

"I'm sorry Draco, but this is going too fast. I mean, we just met." She tried to explain the deep feeling, but she didn't want to tell him that she fell in love at first sight. Just something she felt made her think that he could be the one. But then Harry, she felt the same thing with him, but it felt like electricity was running through her veins when she took his hand. With Draco, she just felt numb.

"I know Jenna, I tried to say that but you stopped me. Well, it's not that I didn't enjoy it, because I did," he smiled. "But, you're right; we are taking this a little too fast."

Jenna just smiled. "Yes, but It isn't too hard to notice that we are…" she paused for a second. "_Attracted_ to each other, I guess." Draco nodded in agreement. "And of course I do, but lets give it a couple more days. I mean, what you think everyone else will say about us dating after the first day here?" He just sighed.

"I don't know, If you really _felt_ something, then you wouldn't care who knows." Draco said in an annoying tone.

"But Draco, It's the first day of school, give it a chance to happen, let it **bloom**." She said to Draco sweetly.

He let the last thing she said sink in. It was then when he pulled out his wand and stuck it out in front of him. He muttered something along the lines of, "Florus Rosetta." Then from the the tip of his wand a stem appeared with the tip a glowing bud. After 5 inches of the stem grew from his wand he broke it off and held it in front of Jenna's face.

"Then we'll let it _bloom_." He whispered into Jenna's ear in which made her melt in the couch. It was as if he spoke the magic words. The bud of the flower glowed even more brighter and exposed its bluish hue, as the bud blossomed before their eyes into what Jenna had to say was the most beautiful Rose she had ever saw. With petals shaped so perfectly that they looked like they were made by angels. The tip of the petals sparkled like diamonds.

"Aw, Draco it's gorgeous! How did you- where did you learn to do that?" Jenna exclaimed accepting the flower from him.

"I found the charm in my Herbology book last year, but I havn't found the right girl to show it off to, until now." He replied to Jenna's remark.

"Well, I appreciate the guesture." She said smelling the flower. "Oh, and it even smells like a rose! Oh Draco," Jenna cried while hugging him.

"you really like it?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. I love it." Jenna smiled. She bid him goodnight and kissed him on the forehead. She made her way up the stairs to the girls dormitories, but just after she peered over the banister to see Draco following his eyes to meet her gaze. Upon entering the Dormitory, Jenna was relieved to see that Pansy and her friends were asleep. She set the flower on the Bureau and crawled into bed where she dreamt of Draco.


	8. Hiding something?

Jenna woke up from her dream to Pansy standing above her telling her to wake up.

"Wake up, Jennie! When I said you need sleep that meant 9 hours, not 11!" Pansy jumped on the end of Jenna's bed and shook her gently. "Come… on… if… you… want… breakfast!" She jumped off her bed and stood at the end of the end board. "Class starts in…" Pansy glanced up at the big grandfather clock towering over the wall opposite Jennas bed. "15 minutes!" she gasped dashing downstairs via her mattress to grab her cloak and her books. After Jenna pushed herself out of bed she walked stubbly over to her bureau. Her reflection stared back with matted blonde and pink hair. She scrunched up her nose and stared hard at herself. With a tiny pop, her matted hair into long strawberry blonde hair with loose curls. Right before she left she noticed her eye color faded from bright green to a grayish color.

"_Oh no, I left my contacts in_!" she mumbled. For five minutes she fumbled around with her contacts and finally got her clear ones in. Brightening her greenish glow of her eyes. "That's better." She said aloud.

After leaving the common room Jenna walked into the great hall, but just as she was walking in someone called from behind her.

"Jenna! Hey Jenna wait up!" She turned around to see Harry jogging to keep up with her. "I've been calling you ever since the 3rd floor. " Harry exclaimed. "Filch is going to post up the dates for Hogsmeade next week. I thought you might want to know." He finished.

Jenna smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I'll remember that." She walked away giving Harry a slight wave as she made her way to the Slytherin table. When she sat down, Pansy was glaring at her. Jenna looked from left to right then back to Pansy. "What? Why are you glaring at me?"

Pansy continued to glare, but then suddenly switched into a smile. "So! You got a thing for **POTTER**, now don't you?" She said smugly. Jenna noticed that she spoke "Potter" loud enough for half of the Slytherin table to hear, including Draco who was 2 people down from pansy. He was just gazing at Jenna, but when their eyes met, he looked away.

"No! hell no, he was just telling me when the Hogsmeade dates were going to be posted because he overheard me asking someone yesterday," Jenna said rather fast but unbearably believable, even for Draco and Pansy. Everyone who was listening in resumed to whatever they were doing previous to Pansy's outburst.

"Okay, okay. Jenna don't get so _defensive_. I was only kidding. Gee, you maske it sound like you're hiding something." Pansy announced. Yet again, Jenna glanced down the table at Draco, who was glaring, mouthing semi-words like, "don't say a word." Jenna nodded and turned back to Pansy who was looking for an explanation. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"what's there to hide?" Pansy shrugged her shoulders also. Jenna tried to ignore what Pansy said, but she couldn't help but think tht Pansy knew something that would come up at the wrong time pretty soon.


	9. Hagrid is missing,still

The day came and gone, and yet again, another beautiful day at Hogwarts. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had Care of magical creatures first. Jenna sat herself down in one of the stumps placed outside the hut. Draco stood next to her, but then nudged her to follow him and just play along. She saw Gryffindor walking down to the hut. After they arrived, Jenna noticed Harry and his friends. As she trailed behind Draco, they walked behind Harry. Draco said quiet enough for just Jenna, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle to hear, "Retched Potty Potter, thinking he's king of the castle, by that'd be the day. What a crack pot." Apparently Draco wanted everyone to laugh at his joke, because Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing. Harry and his friends turned around to see Draco Striding towards them, surrounded by Pansy, Jenna, Crabbe and Goyle. He guessed that Draco had said something highly amusing, because the rest were continuing to snigger heartily as they gathered around the table.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the students arrived. "Let's crack on then- who can tell me what these things are called?" The girl called Hermione flung her hand into the air in front of Jenna nearly knocking her clear onto the ground, seemingly doing it on purpose. Beside her, Draco apparently mocking Hermione, did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. On the other side of her Pansy caught Dracos imitation and shrieked of laughter that sounded like a scream, which made Jenna laugh as well. She saw Harry turn her way and glared at her, apparently noticing her laughing at Draco's imitation and not seeming pleased about it. She immediately stopped laughing and turned her attention to the class, which tiny pixie like creatures ran back and forth across the stump.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked the Professor 20 minutes later while everyone was choosing their own Bowtruckles.

"Never you mind," said the Professor repressively, which had been her attitude last time Hagrid had failed to turn up for classes. Smirking all over his face, Draco leaned across Harry and seized the largest bowtruckle. Jenna saw him open his mouth; ready to listen in Jenna went to grab the bowtruckle nearest Harrys.

"Maybe," Said Draco in an undertone, so that only Jenna and Harry could her him. "The stupid great oafs got himself badly injured."

"Maybe you will if you dont shut up." Said harry out of the side of his mouth, particually so Jenna wouldn't hear him even though she did.

"Harry!" She said aloud. He turned his attention to her.

"What? he talking about my friend!" he yelled.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you threaten him." Jenna said stubbornly. Draco smirked.

"Yea, Potter, no threats or else I'll have to give you a detention." He cocked. "But Maybe, he's been messing with stuff thats too big for him, if you catch my drift." Both Jenna and Draco walked away from Harry. Draco looking over his shoulder at Harry, whose face suddenly drained of color.

"Why should he catch your drift?" Jenna asked Draco after they were out of hearing range who was currently playing with his Bowtruckle.

"His 'big friend' is now suffering from Giant attacks. My father told me, he'd seen him trying to make friendly with mountain Giants. Didn't work out the way he'd plan. I dont expect him back for...eh... another 2 months." Jenna rememberd seeing Hagrid last year teaching this very class.

"Wait a minute, isn't he a giant?" She was confused, he certinly looked like one. Draco laughed.

"Yes, but only half, Professor Umbridge despises half-breeds. That only means when that** moron** does come back, it'll be over for him." Jenna turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered together deep in conversation. Harry suddenly yelped from a scratch caused by the bowtruckle, possibly from squeezing it too hard.


	10. The hookup

When Jenna had Herbology, it was shared with Hufflepuffs. She made a mental note to search through the Herbology book to find the charm Draco was talking about that created her flower.

"It says here that it will never wilt, therefore it does not need watering." Jenna read out of the book to Draco, who was seated beside her. He gave her a sly smirk that almost seemed priceless. Jenna felt eyes on the back of her head, but she need not to turn around, for she already knew who they belonged to, Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes, I made a note to mention that the other night to you. Guess it just slipped my mind. You know what else?" He said in a minute voice only Jenna could accouter. He flipped a page in Jenna's book and skimmed down a couple paragraphs then stopped and pointed to one of the last paragraphs. "Read this," he asked Jenna. In her mind Jenna read the paragraph that Draco pointed out. "with just a little extra charm, the flower can put its lifeline based on one certain state of time or date." Jenna looked up at Draco who was looking at her longingly.

"What does it mean?" She asked him. He smiled back at her with deepest concern.

"It means," She put her finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. She quickly looked behind her seeing if Pansy was still gawking at her. But she was conversing with Penny Walker. She turned back to Draco who was ready to continue. "What it means," He said in a less notable tone. "Is that it will live to the life expectancy of anything, even relationships." He said with a gentle look upon his face. She looked back at him in the same way.

"You mean us?" Jenna asked innocently. He looked shocked that she said this, but none the less he was happy about it. He held onto her hand while gazing at her.

"Jenna, I realize that it's only been 3 days, but I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't slept al night because I was thinking of us being together. I know I haven't given us enough time, but I just need to know," he said almost pleading. She looked back at him with lust in her eyes. She placed her other hand on top of his.

"I've been thinking of you non-stop too. And," she paused for a brief moment. "I want us to be together now." She said confidently. Draco's reaction was as good as hers. He hugged her tight.

"I will never hurt you; I will never let anything bad happen to you; I will protect you." He whispered solemnly.


End file.
